Carlos Becerril
México |estado = Activo }} Carlos Becerril Hernández es un actor de doblaje mexicano, hermano de la también actriz María Becerril(†) y, por lo tanto, cuñado de Víctor Mares(†) y tío de Víctor Mares Jr. y Lydia Areli Mares. Conocido por haber dado voz al sargento Saunders en la serie de los 60's Combate Debutó muy joven en el doblaje, actualmente tiene un contrato con la Fox dobla mayoritariamente para ellos. Filmografía Películas Dustin Hoffman * La última oportunidad (2008) Last Chance Harvey - Harvey Shine * Más extraño que la ficción (2006) Stranger Than Fiction - Pr. Jules Hilbert * Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) Meet the Fockers - Bernard Fornica * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) Finding Neverland - Charles Frohman * Tribunal en fuga (2003) (Cuernavaca) Runaway Jury - Wendell Rohr * La vida continúa (2002) Moonlight Mile - Ben Floss * Los hijos de la calle (1996) Sleepers - Danny Snyder * Epidemia (1995) Outbreak - Coronel Sam Daniels * Héroe accidental (1992) Hero - Bernie LaPlant * Billy Bathgate (1991) - Dutch Schultz * Negocios de familia (1989) Family Business - Vito McMullen * Tootsie (1982) - Michael/Dorothy * Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) - Ted Kramer Richard Gere * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2010) Hachiko: A Dog's Story - Parker Wilson+ * Palabras mágicas (2005) Bee Season - Saul * Mensajero de la oscuridad (2002) The Mothman Prophecies - John Klein * Infidelidad (2002) (Cuernavaca) Unfaithful - Edward Sumner * Otoño en Nueva York (2000) (Cuernavaca) Autumn in New York - Will Keane * El Chacal (1997) The Jackal - Declan Mulqueen * Primal Fear (1996) LA VERDAD DESNUDA - Martin Vail * Mujer bonita (1990) Pretty Woman - Edward Lewis * American Gigolo (1980) GIGOLO AMERICANO - Julian Robert Redford * Una vida sin terminar (2005) An Unfinished Life - Einar Gilkyson * Secretos de un secuestro (2004) (Cuernavaca) The Clearing - Wayne Hayes * Juego de espías (2001) Spy Game - Nathan Muir * El señor de los caballos (1998) The Horse Whisperer - Tom Booker * Algo muy personal (1996) Up Close & Personal - Warren Justice * Una propuesta indecente (1993) Indecent Proposal - John Gage * Sneakers (1992) - Martin 'Marty' Bishop * África mía (1985) Out of Africa - Dennis Finch Hatton Gabriel Byrne * Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) Assault on Precinct 13 - Cap. Marcus Duvall * Barco fantasma (2002) Ghost Ship - Cap. Sean Murphy * El día final (1999) End of Days - Satanás * Estigma (1999) Stigmata - Padre Andrew Kiernan * El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) The Man in the Iron Mask - D'Artagnan * La asesina (1993) Point of No Return - Bob Mel Gibson * El rescate (1996) Ransom - Tom Mullen * Maverick (1994) - Bret Maverick * El hombre sin rostro (1993) The Man Without a Face - Justin McLeod * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) Bird on a Wire - Rick Jarmin * El motín de Bounty (1984) The Bounty - Fletcher Christian Robert De Niro * Hombres de honor (2000) (Cuernavaca) Men of Honor - Chief 'Billy' Sunday * Analízame (1999) Analyze This - Paul Vitti * Stanley & Iris (1990) - Stanley Everett Cox * No somos ángeles (1989) We're No Angels - Ned * New York, New York (1977) - Jimmy Doyle Al Pacino * El mercader de Venecia (2004) - Shylock * El Informante (1999) The Insider - Lowell Bergman * La ciudad de la avaricia (1996) City Hall - John Pappas * Perfume de mujer (1992) Scent of a Woman - Coronel Slade * Encrucijadas (1980) Cruising - Steve Burns Burgess Meredith * Rocky V (1990) - Mickey * Rocky III (1982) - Mickey * Rocky II (1979) - Mickey * Rocky (1976) - Mickey Ed Harris * Me llaman Radio (2003) Radio - Ent. Harold Jones * Pollock (2000) - Jackson Pollock * Nixon (1995) - E. Howard Hunt * Causa justa (1995) Just Cause - Blair Sullivan Michael Douglas * El centinela (2006) (Cuernavaca) The Sentinel - Pete Garrison * Mi suegro es un espía (2003) The In-Laws - Steve Tobias * Ni una palabra (2001) (Cuernavaca) Don't Say a Word - Dr. Nathan Conrad Kevin Costner * Pacto de justicia (2003) Open Range - Charley Waite * 13 días (Cuernavaca) (2001) Thirteen Days - Kenny O'Donnell * La guerra (1994) The War - Stephen Simmons Dennis Quaid * El día después de mañana (2004) The Day After Tomorrow - Jack Hall * Lejos del cielo (2002) Far from Heaven - Frank Whitaker * El poder del amor(1995) Something to Talk About - Eddy Bichon Bruce Willis * En defensa del honor (2002) Hart's War - Cnel. William A. McNamara * Nuestro amor (1999) The Story of Us - Ben Jordan * La muerte le sienta bien (1992) Death Becomes Her - Dr. Ernest Menville Richard Dreyfuss * Testigo silencioso (1994) Silent Fall - Jake Rainer * Cuenta conmigo (1986) Stand by Me - El escritor * Tiburón (1975) Jaws - Matt Hooper (redoblaje) Tom Berenger * El Francotirador 2 (2002) Sniper 2 - Thomas Beckett * D-Tox (2002) - Hank * El sustituto (1996) The Substitute - Jonathan Shale Christopher McDonald *La casa de las conejitas (2008) The House Bunny - Decano Simmons *Déjenselo a Beaver (1997) Leave It to Beaver - Ward Cleaver *Arresto a domicilio (1996) House Arrest - Donald Krupp Bill Paxton * Twister (1996) - Bill Harding * Apolo 13 (1995) Apollo 13 - Fred Haise Harrison Ford * Peligro inminente (1994) Clear and Present Danger - Jack Ryan * A propósito a Henry (1991) Regarding Henry - Henry Turner Patrick Swayze * Reinas o reyes (1995) To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar - Vida Bohemia * Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) Ghost - Sam Clint Eastwood * Sudden Impact (1983) - Harry Callahan * Dos mulas para la Hermana Sara (1970 - redoblaje) Two Mules for Sister Sara - Hogan Elvis Presley * El prisionero del Rock and Roll (1957) - Vince Everet * Viva Las Vegas (1964)- Lucky Jackson William H. Macy * Gracias por fumar (2006) (Cuernavaca) Thank you for smoking - Senador Ortolan Finistirre * Hombres misteriosos (1999) Mystery Men - El Paleador/Eddie Aidan Quinn *Jonah Hex (2010) - Presidente Grant * Benny & Joon (1993) - Benjamin Benny ''Pearl 'Bill Nighy ' *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010) - Rufus Scrimgeour (sólo trailer) *Notas de un escándalo (2006) (Cuernavaca) - Richard Hart 'David Strathairn' * El gran Simon (1998) Simon Birch - Rev. Russell * El río salvaje (1994) The River Wild - Tom 'Robin Williams' * Más allá de los sueños (1998) What Dreams May Come - Chris Nielsen * Un simple mortal (1993) Being Human - Héctor 'Tim Allen' * Super papá (2001) (Cuernavaca) Joe Somebody - Joe Scheffer * En la riqueza y en la pobreza (1997) For Richer or Poorer - Brad Sexton 'Bill Pullman' * Efecto Zero (1998) Zero Effect - Daryl Zero * Malicia (1993) Malice - Andy Safian 'Kevin Kline' * Lección de honor (2002) The Emperor's Club - William Hundert * Presidente por un día (1993) Dave - Dave Kovic/Presidente Bill 'Stephen Rea' * Miedo.punto.com (2004) FeardotCom - Dr. Alistar Pratt * Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles - Santiago 'Chris O'Donnell' * El soltero más codiciado (1999) The Bachelor - Jimmie Shannon * La cámara (1996) The Chamber - Adam Hall 'Warren Beatty' * Ricos, casados e infieles (2001) Town & Country - Porter Stoddard * Bonnie & Clyde (1967) - Clyde Barrow 'Martin Sheen' * Aguas hostiles (1997) (TV) Hostile Waters - Aurora Skipper * Mi querido presidente (1995) The American President - A.J. MacInerney 'Jeroen Krabbé' *El transportador 3 (Cuernavaca) (2008) - Leonid Vasilev * Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) - Anton Felix Schindler 'Tomas Arana' * La supremacía Bourne (2004) The Bourne Supremacy - Martin Marshall * El guardaespaldas (1992) The Bodyguard - Greg Portman [[Ken Davitian|'Ken Davitian']] * Borat (2007) (Cuernavaca) Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan - Asamat Bagatov * Una loca película de Esparta (Cuernavaca) (2008) Meet the Spartans - Xerxes 'David Eigenberg' *Sex and the City 2 (2010) - Steve Brady *Sex and the City: La película (2008) - Steve Brady 'Fred Willard' *Una loca película épica (2007) (Cuernavaca) - Aslo *American Pie: La boda (2003) - Harold Flaherty '''François Berléand ' *El transportador 2 (2005) (Cuernavaca) - Inspector Tarconi *El transportador (2002) (Cuernavaca) - Inspector Tarconi OTROS * Los secretos del poder (2009) State of Play - Dominic Foy (Jason Bateman) * Retorno a Brideshead (2008) Brideshead Revisited - Lord Marchmain (Michael Gambon) * Michael Clayton (2007) (Cuernavaca) - Arthur Edens (Tom Wilkinson) * Mi súper ex-novia (2006) (Cuernavaca) My Super Ex-Girlfriend - Bedlam / Barry (Eddie Izzard) * Cruzada (2005) (Cuernavaca) Kingdom of Heaven - Tiberias (Jeremy Irons) * Elektra (2005) (Cuernavaca) - Stick (Terence Stamp) * Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) The Wedding Date - Jeffrey (Jeremy Sheffield) * Gritando y Pataleando (2005) Kicking & Screaming - Phil Weston (Will Ferrell) * Mi novia Polly (2004) Along Came Polly - Claude (Hank Azaria) * La batalla de Riddick (2004) The Chronicles of Riddick - Lord Marshal (Colm Feore) * Wimbledon (2004) - Dennis Bradbury (Sam Neill) * Un novio en apuros (2003) A Guy Thing - Ken Cooper (James Brolin) * Lo que una chica quiere (2003) What a Girl Wants - Henry Dashwood (Colin Firth) * Johnny English (2003) - Johnny English (Rowan Atkinson) * Capitán de mar y guerra: la costa más lejana del mundo (2003) - Dr. Stephen Maturin (Paul Bettany) * Vacaciones en familia (2003) - Woodrow Snider (Bryan Cranston) * El Rey Escorpión (2002) The Scorpion King - Memnon (Steven Brand) * Dragón rojo (2002) Red Dragon - Lloyd Bowman (Ken Leung) * Camino a la perdición (2002) (Cuernavaca) Road to Perdition - Michael Sullivan (Tom Hanks) * Sentencia previa (2002) (Cuernavaca) Minority Report - Doctor (Peter Stormare) * 007: Otro día para morir (2002) Die Another Day - Damian Falco (Michael Madsen) * Nunca más (2002) Enough - Jupiter (Fred Ward) * Cazador de cocodrilos (2002) The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course - Steve Irwin * Moulin Rouge! (2001) (Cuernavaca) - Duque (Richard Roxburgh) * Amor ciego (2001) Shallow Hal - Mauricio (Jason Alexander) * La casa de cristal (2001) The Glass House - Tio Jack (Chris Noth) * Super policías (2001) (Cuernavaca) Super Troopers - Capitán O'Hagan (Brian Cox) * Detrás de las líneas enemigas (2001) (Cuernavaca) Behind Enemy Lines - Leslie Reigart (Gene Hackman) * The Enemy (2001) - Supt. Robert Ogilvie (Roger Moore) * Socios para el crimen (2000) Partners in Crime - Gene Reardon (Rutger Hauer) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) - Cappy Von Trapment (Randy Quaid) * Beautiful Joe (2000) - Joe (Billy Connolly) * Dos vidas contigo (2000) Return to Me - Bob Rueland (David Duchovny) * ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) Brother, Where Art Thou? - Delmar (Tim Blake Nelson) * Virus (1999) - Robert Everton (Donald Sutherland) * The Mod Squad (1999) - Billy (Josh Brolin) * La confesión (1999) - Roy Bleakie (Alec Baldwin) * Rescate explosivo (1999) - Ashton (Jérôme Pradon) * Mente criminal (1998) A Murder of Crows - Prof. Arthur Corvus (Mark Pellegrino) * Pequeños guerreros (1998) Small Soldiers - Phil Fimple (Phil Hartman) * Un romance peligroso (1998) Out of Sight - Jack Foley (George Clooney) * El quinto elemento (1997) The Fifth Element - Zorg (Gary Oldman) * Adictos al amor (1997) Addicted to Love - Anton (Tchéky Karyo) * Tiempo de matar (1996) A Time to Kill - Jake Brigance (Matthew McConaughey) * Fenómeno (1996) (1versión) Phenomenon - George Malley (John Travolta) * El paciente inglés (1996) The English Patient - David Caravaggio (Willem Dafoe) * La red (1995) The Net - Jack Devlin (Jeremy Northam) * El inglés que subió una colina pero bajó de una montaña (1995) - Johnny (Ian Hart) * The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) - Mike Brady (Gary Cole) * Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) Quiz Show - Charles Van Doren (Ralph Fiennes) * Star Trek 7: Generaciones (1994) Star Trek: Generations - Capitán James T. Kirk (Jonathan Frakes) * Belleza Negra (1994) (voz) Black Beauty - Belleza Negra (Alan Cumming) * Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer (1994) When a Man Loves a Woman - Michael Green (Andy Garcia) * Ricky Ricón (1994) Ri¢hie Ri¢h - Herbert Cadbury (Jonathan Hyde) * El especialista (1994) The Specialist - Tomas Leon (Eric Roberts) * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) Baby's Day Out - Bennington Cotwell (Matthew Glave) * Los Coneheads (1993) Coneheads - Sr. Seedling (Michael McKean) * Jugada inocente (1993) - Fred Waitzkin (Joe Mantegna) * Fuego en el cielo (1993) - Mike Rogers (Robert Patrick) * El mundo según Wayne 2 (1993) - Bobby Cahn (Christopher Walken) * La desaparición de Nora (1993) - Jack Fremont (Stephen Collins) *The Cutting Edge (1992)- Jack Moseley (Terry O'Quinn) * Unlawful Entry (1992) - Oficial Pete Davis (Ray Liotta) * Robin Hood: El magnifico (1991) - Sir Robert Hode / Robin Hood (Patrick Bergin) * Marea de fuego (1991) Backdraft - Stephen McCaffrey (Kurt Russell) * The Man in the Moon (1991) - Matthew Trant (Sam Waterston) * En el cumplimiento del deber (1991) - Charles Rose (Ted Levine) * Encantado Señor Destino (1990) - Mike (Michael Caine) * Coming to America (1988) - Semmi (Arsenio Hall) * El regreso del Hombre Increible (1988) - David Banner (Bill Bixby) * Infierno rojo(1988) - Det. Sgt. Art Ridzik (James Belushi) * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes - Cap. D'Arnot (Ian Holm) * Terminator (1984) - T-800 (Arnold Schwarzenegger) * Parque Gorky (1983) Gorky Park - Prof. Andreev (Ian McDiarmid) * Contra Octopussy (1983) Octopussy - Kamal Khan (Louis Jourdan) * ¿Y dónde está el piloto? II (1982) Airplane II: The Sequel - Ted Striker (Robert Hays) * Los usurpadores de cuerpos (1978) - Jack Bellicec (Jeff Goldblum) * Entre monos te veas (1967) - Monkeys, Go Home! Hank Dussard (Dean Jones) *Fui un ladrón (1965) - Eddie (Alain Delon) * Cimarron (1960 - redoblaje) - Yancey Cimarron Cravat (Glenn Ford) * Los Vikingos (1958) - Egbert (James Donald) * Fuego verde (1954) - Donald Knowland (John Ericson) * El manto sagrado (1953)- Calígula (Jay Robinson) * La malvada (1950) All About Eve - Bill Simpson (Gary Merrill) * ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) - George Bailey (James Stewart) * El Mago de Oz (1939) - Espantapájaros (Ray Bolger) * El misterio de Salem's Lot - Mark * El oro de Ulee - Ulee Jackson (Peter Fonda) * Psycho II (1983) - Norman Bates Anthony Perkins * Las cosas buenas - Chandler Scott Películas animadas * Cars (2006) - Chick Hicks (voz original: Michael Keaton) * Los supersabios - Paco (debut) * Cuento de Navidad (1982) - Fred y Narrador Series de TV * La ley y el orden: Reino Unido (2009-Presente) - George Castle (Bill Paterson) * El psíquico (2006-Presente) - Carlton Lassiter (Timothy Omundson) * Chekov en Star Trek (27 episodios- Segunda Temporada- 1967) * Zefram Cochrane en Star Trek (Episodio 9: Metarmofosis- Segunda temporada- 1967) * Family Law (68 episodios, 1999-2002) - Rex Weller (Christopher McDonald) * Giles en Buffy, la cazavampiros (122 episodes, 1997-2003) (Anthony Head) * Hijos de la playa (42 episodios, 2000-2002) Son of the Beach - Notch Johnson * Seguridad total (13 episodios, 1997) Total Security - Frank Cisco (James Remar) * Darrin Stephens en Hechizada (Algunos episodios, 1971-1972) Bewitched * Mayor Roger Healey en "Mi Bella Genio" (Algunos episodios 1965-1970) I Dream of Jeannie * Acertijo en Batman (1960) * Padre de Gray D. en Goosebumps (1995-1996) Escalofrios * Voces adicionales en 24 (2001-Presente) * Voces Adicionales en Doctor House (2004) Doctor House * Dr. David Banner en Hulk * Harold en The Pretender El Camaleon * Tim en Veronica's closet * Escobar en Nip/Tuck * Sr. Walsh en Beverly hills 90210 * Narración en Medium * El agente de C.I.P.O.L. - Illya Kuryakin David Mccallum 1964 * Combate- Sargento Saunders (1962-1967) Anime *Dobermon en Digimon Tamers *Narrador,Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball (Hasta la primera mitad episodios 1-60) *Tarukane y Ootake en Yu Yu Hakusho *Padre de Tessa en Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu *Seraphimon en Digimon Frontier *Mauro en Heat Guy J *Miembro de Seele 1 en Neon Genesis Evangelion *David, Inspector Eagle en Remi *Ryuichiro Shiba, Peter Wong, Narración en Shuten Doji *Kenji Tsukino (1ra voz), George, Shun Hayase, Sergai Ayimob en Sailor Moon *Padre de Nobisuke en Doraemon *Voces diversas en Initial D *Duque Dermail en Gundam Wing *Voces diversas en Nadesico *Conde Percival Von Phersen en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles Películas de Anime *Dolbar en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La gran batalla de los dioses *Batou en Ghost in the Shell *Tetsuwan Birdy - Maestro *El ave de fuego - Godo Series Animadas *Los Simpson - Frank Grimes Dirección de Doblaje * Prison Break * 24 * Psych (TEMP. 4) * El gran pez * Devorador de pecados * Lo que una Chica Quiere Cine y Televisión Mexicana * Ringside (2005) Entrenador * María la del barrio (1995) * Marimar (1994) prestando su voz al perro ("Pulgoso") * Rosa salvaje (1987) * Los años felices (1984) * Los supersabios (1978) prestando su voz a Paco y Kitito * Pobre Clara (1975) * El amor tiene cara de mujer (1971) Daniel Escala * La gata (1970) * Pueblo sin esperanza (1968) * Aurelia (1968) * El cuarto mandamiento (1967) * Cuna vacía (1967) * Vivimos en una estrella (1963) * Barú, el hombre de la selva (1962) * La maldición de Nostradamus (1961) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje